Eeuwige Twijfel
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Een kort verhaal na de gebeurtenissen in Nesting Dolls. Grissom voelt zich veilig genoeg om iets over zijn eigen jeugd te vertellen. GSR. Complete. Dutch.


**Disclaimer**: Dit zijn niet mijn karakters, ik heb alleen gebruik gemaakt van hun namen en karaktertrekken.

**Notitie**: Ik wil graag **Kristy**, **Kacee** en **Mel** bedanken voor hun eeuwige steun. Door hen raak ik steeds geinspireerd en ze zijn er altijd voor me wanneer ik ze nodig heb. Thanks girls! You are my heroes! Verder wil ik nog even kwijt dat dit waarschijnlijk de enige nederlandse fic is die ik ooit zal schrijven, maar ik wou gewoon kijken of ik uit mijn woorden kon komen na zoveel in het engels te hebben geschreven. Ik hoor graag van jullie!

* * *

**Eeuwige twijfel**

Altijd zou hij blijven twijfelen, nooit zou hij zeker weten of ze hem niet zou verlaten voor iemand anders. Ze had hem beloofd dat hij de enige was waar ze ooit zo diep voor had gevoeld, maar zekerheid had hij niet. Hij vertrouwde haar, meer dan hij iemand anders ooit zou kunnen vertrouwen, maar zijn angst was altijd daar. Het kon altijd gebeuren, zij kon hem altijd verlaten.

Ze was jong, en had haar hele toekomst nog voor haar. Hij had vaak gedacht dat ze hem zou verlaten voor iemand van haar eigen leeftijd, iemand die haar meer kon geven dan hij ooit zou kunnen. Ook had hij zich meerdere malen afgevraagd waarom ze naar hem was gekomen, waarom had ze niet voor iemand anders gekozen, waarom hem?

Hij was niet bepaald iemand waarvan veel vrouwen droomden. Nooit had iemand ooit aandacht aan hem geschonken, omdat hij die aandacht niet terug kon geven. Zijn liefde was zijn werk, en alleen maar zijn werk. Maar nu had zij zijn ogen geopend, ze had hem laten zien wat hij voor haar betekende. Ze had haar ziel voor hem opengelegd, kwetsbaar als een pasgeboren kind.

Hij kon niet terug naar de situatie van voorheen. Nu zij zich zo had opengesteld, verwachtte zij van hem hetzelfde te doen. Maar hij wist niet zeker of hij dat kon. Ze zat daar, de tranen nog steeds zichtbaar op haar perzikkleurige wangen. Haar ogen leken hoopvol, het bruin een oase van rust voor hem.

"Ik ben blij dat je er bent," had ze tegen hem gezegd, toen ze haar emoties had getoond. Ze had zachtjes in zijn hand geknepen terwijl de tranen over haar wangen liepen. Hij had zich opgelaten gevoeld, hij wist niet hoe hij moest reageren. Maar nu keek ze naar hem, haar verhaal verteld, haar geschiedenis bekent.

"Sara," zuchtte hij en keek naar de grond, onzeker over wat hij haar moest vertellen. Hij wist dat ze van hem verwachtte dat hij haar meer over zichzelf zou vertellen, maar die gedachte drukte hij aan de kant. "Ik weet niet wat je wil, ik weet niet wat je van me verwacht," bekende hij onzeker.

Ze keek hem aan met een onzekere glimlach en een lichte blos op haar wangen. "Ik vraag niks van je Grissom, ik weet hoe moeilijk het is om iets te vertellen. Maar ik wil je bedanken, dat je naar me hebt geluisterd. Als je eens wist hoeveel dit voor me betekent."

Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. Ze gaf hem een uitweg, de mogelijkheid om terug te gaan naar huis en te doen alsof er niets gebeurd was. Maar dat was een uitweg die hij jaren geleden zou hebben gekozen, toen hij nog een lafaard was. Maar nu… nu voelde hij de noodzaak om haar meer te vertellen, om zich naar haar toe kwetsbaar op te stellen.

Zij was de enige die hij kon vertrouwen met persoonlijke verhalen, hoewel Catherine hem die mogelijkheid ook vaak had geboden. Hij had het nooit gedaan, maar hij voelde zich veilig hier bij Sara, en hij had het gevoel dat ze er recht op had, dat ze recht had op de gedachten die door zijn hoofd stroomden.

"Ik moet dit doen," gaf hij toe, terwijl zijn ogen contact zochten met de hare. "Je hebt het recht te weten wat er in me om gaat, jij bent de enige die ik hiermee kan vertrouwen," zei hij, bijna fluisterend. Zijn woorden klonken vreemd in zijn oren.

Ze glimlachte en stond op van de plaats in haar stoel, om naast hem te gaan zitten. Met enige twijfel sloeg ze haar arm om hem heen en voelde hoe hij zijn gewicht tegen haar rustte. Ze had hem nog nooit zo kwetsbaar gezien, en op de een of andere manier bracht dit haar kracht en vertrouwen. Vertrouwen in het idee dat ze hem kon bereiken, meer dan iemand anders. Ze kon hem openen, zijn hart proberen te winnen, zoals ze dat al jaren probeerde te doen.

"Grissom, je hoeft dit niet te doen als je niet wilt. Ik zal je op geen enkele manier dwingen dingen tegen me te zeggen die je liever niet wil delen. Maar ik heb respect voor je, dus je hoeft niet bang te zijn, dit zal mijn gevoelens voor je nooit veranderen," zei ze, haar stem licht en geruststellend.

Hij knikte lichtjes en vroeg zich af hoe diep haar gevoelens voor hem waren. Diepweg hoopte hij dat ze niet te diep waren, zodat hij de gemakkelijke weg kon nemen, en haar op afstand kon houden. Maar zijn hart zei het tegenoverstelde, hij wou dat ze diepe gevoelens had, bijna zo diep als zijn eigen. En hij kon alleen maar bidden dat hij ooit de moed zou vinden om die gevoelens met haar te delen, als het niet te laat was.

"Toen ik tien jaar was verloor ik mijn vader," was het eerste wat hij zei, gevolgd door een korte stilte. Ze wist dat ze hem beter niet kon storen nu, hij moest dit vertellen, hij moest zijn hart luchten. "Mijn moeder, ze ging er bijna aan onderdoor. Ze nam slaappillen voor haar nachtrust, en overdag moest de aan de antidepressiva. Ik ging naar school, maar daar werd ik gepest. Normaal gesproken was mijn vader er voor me, met hem kon ik praten over de dingen die ze tegen me gezegd hadden. Met mijn moeder kon ik dat niet, ze zou zich te veel zorgen gaan maken," vertelde hij langzaam, een frons op zijn voorhoofd.

"Op deze manier leerde ik om mijn eigen gevoelens weg te drukken, en me te verdiepen in de dingen om me heen, om zo afleiding te vinden. Al die jaren heb ik in stilte geleefd, letterlijk. Mijn moeder was doof, ons contact is daardoor ook behoorlijk verslechterd. Maar ze was er wel voor me, en ik heb een goede moeder aan haar gehad, maar niet op emotioneel niveau."

Sara knikte en wreef haar hand op en neer over zijn rug, om te laten zien hoe ze met hem mee voelde. Ze had op dit moment geen woorden voor wat hij haar verteld had, maar wist dat hij geen moeite had met de stilte. Ze beet op haar onderlip en probeerde haar tranen te stoppen.

Dit verklaarde een hoop over zijn manier van doen van de afgelopen jaren. Het verklaarde waarom hij zo in zijn werk op ging, waarom het hem letterlijk dag in dag uit het lab in zoog. Zijn werk was de enige manier waarop hij kon vergeten over de wereld om hem heen, waarop hij zijn eigen gevoelens kon wegdrukken.

"Grissom?" Fluisterde ze, na wat uren leken.

Hij keek haar aan, zijn ogen glimmend in het licht van de lamp. "Ja?"

"Ik ben blij dat je me dit verteld hebt, bedankt dat je me vertrouwt," zei ze zacht, in de hoop dat hij aan haar stem kon horen dat ze het echt meende. Ze was echt blij dat ze dit nu wist, op deze manier kon ze erachter komen hoe ze hem kon bereiken.

Hij glimlachte een beetje naar haar, en pakte haar hand. "Bedankt voor het luisteren. Ik ben blij dat je hier bent en dat je me de moed hebt gegeven dit te vertellen. Ik…" Hij stopte, hij wist niet hoe hij haar moest bedanken, hoe hij haar moest vertellen dat hij blij was dat ze dit wist. Hij wist niet hoe haar moest vertellen dat hij van haar hield.

"Je weet dat ik hier altijd voor je ben, dag en nacht. Je kunt hier altijd terecht," zei ze en stond op. "Kan ik iets voor je halen? Ik ben zelf wel toe aan een kop koffie."

"Koffie klinkt goed, kan ik je ergens mee helpen?" Bood hij aan, en stond op. Zijn gewrichten protesteerden in stilte en hij maakte een grimas.

"Gaat het?" Vroeg ze, toen ze zag dat hij pijn had.

"Ja, ik moet er alleen aan wennen dat mijn lichaam ouder wordt," gaf hij toe en lachte een beetje. "Ik voel me nog niet zo oud, maar mijn lichaam vertelt me wat anders."

Ze lachte mee, "Maar je bent ook helemaal niet oud."

Hij keek haar aan, zijn gezicht weer serieus. "Maar ik was vijftien toen jij geboren werd," bracht hij er tegen in, wetend dat ze nu zou proberen zijn hart te winnen. Maar wat ze niet wist, was dat ze dat al had en dat dit het moment zou zijn waarop hij er aan zou toegeven.

"Vijftien jaar… Wat is vijftien jaar op een mensenleven?" Vroeg ze zich hardop af, terwijl ze het koffiezetapparaat aan drukte. Langzaam druppelde de zwarte vloeistof in de kan en voor een moment werd zijn aandacht naar dit natuurkundige wonder getrokken.

"Wat bedoel je te zeggen?" Hij wist exact wat ze bedoelde te zeggen, maar hij voelde het verlangen de woorden te horen. Hij wou horen in welke woorden zij haar wens kenbaar zou maken.

"Dat ik… Het zou helemaal niet vreemd zijn in een relatie om vijftien jaar leeftijdsverschil te hebben," zei ze, een vuurrode blos op haar wangen terwijl ze haar aandacht richtte op de koffie, die nu stond te pruttelen. Ze pakte twee mokken en gooide melk en suiker in de ene, en niets in de andere, ze wist hoe ik mijn koffie het liefst dronk, zwart.

"Dat is wat je wil of niet?" Vroeg hij haar, zijn onzekerheid lang vervlogen. De geur van koffie kalmeerde hem en hij vond de kracht om in haar ogen te kijken. Maar zij keek naar de grond, duidelijk erg nerveus.

Hij deed een stap naar voren en bracht haar kin omhoog met zijn vinger. Ze keek hem aan en hij glimlachte. "Ik hou van je," fluisterde hij, blij dat hij het haar eindelijk had verteld. Maar de angst sloeg hem om zijn hart bij de stilte die volgde.

Ze keek me aan, haar blik geschokt. "Ik… Meen je dit echt?" Vroeg ze later, hopend dat ze de woorden goed had gehoord.

"Ja, meer dan ooit," gaf hij toe en bracht haar gezicht dichter bij het zijne, haar adem rook naar mint en er was een hint van kaneel in haar geur. Haar shampoo gokte hij. Al deze geuren samen waren goddelijk in zijn beleving.

Hij hoorde haar inademen vlak voor zijn lippen die van haar claimden. Zijn handen begonnen een eigen leven te leiden toen ze zich op haar heupen plaatsten. Ze kreunde lichtjes toen zijn tong in contact kwam met haar lip.

Gewillig opende ze haar mond voor hem en proefde de toekomst. Ze wist dat ze niet meer terug kon. Nu hij haar had laten zien wat het was, wist ze dat ze niet meer zonder kon. Haar armen vonden hun weg om zijn nek en ze drukte haar lichaam dicht tegen het zijne.

Na een tijdje deed hij een stap naar achter en keek haar aan. "Bedankt voor alles," fluisterde hij. "En ik hoop dat je me nog een kans wil geven."

Ze knikte, tranen rolden over haar wangen. "Ik had nog niet opgegeven. Natuurlijk ben ik bereid je nog een kans te geven," zei ze, voordat haar lippen weer op de zijne neerdaalden.

* * *

**Einde**


End file.
